Blaine County
Blaine County is a county in southern San Andreas, featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is bordered by Los Santos County to the south. Description Blaine County is a geologically diverse county, featuring a large desert region, dense forest and several mountains. Blaine County is the single largest rural area in the Grand Theft Auto series. Blaine County contains the towns of Grapeseed, Sandy Shores and Paleto Bay, as well as several other smaller settlements. Blaine County is separated from Los Santos County by Route 68. Despite being a separate county, its policing remains under the jurisdiction of Los Santos, with Los Santos County Sheriff officers patrolling the county's highways. West Coast Talk Radio and several others cannot be listened to in Blaine County. If the player is listening to these stations when they cross the county line, the signal will be lost, replaced by several local stations the likewise cannot be heard in Los Santos. Occasionally, during the nighttime hours on Marina Drive, local civilians can be seen walking over the long sand dune lining the road. If you follow them, they will lead you to a group of locals inside an old flooded out, and dilapidated building smoking, talking, and listening to a radio on the ground. Inhabited communities in Blaine County Towns *Grapeseed ( / / ) *Sandy Shores ( / ) *Paleto Bay ( / ) *North Chumash ( /Santa Barbara) *Harmony ( / ) Villages and Unincorporated Communities/Settlements *Stab City ( ) *Galilee ( / ) *Dignity Village *Cape Catfish ( / ) Mountains, Ranges, & Valleys *Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness ( ) *Raton Canyon ( ) *Mount Chiliad ( / ) *Braddock Pass ( ) *Mount Gordo ( ) *San Chianski Mountain Range ( ) *Mount Josiah ( ) Places of Interest *140 Zancudo Avenue *0232 Paleto Boulevard *1893 Grapeseed Avenue *4401 Procopio Drive *4584 Procopio Drive *Beam Me Up (Salvation Mountain) *Bolingbroke Penitentiary ( ) *El Gordo Lighthouse ( ) *Fort Zancudo (Naval Base Ventura County) *Grand Senora Desert ( / ) *Heart Attack Beach ( ) *Lago Zancudo ( ) *Paleto Forest ( ) *RON Alternates Wind Farm ( ) Airfields *Sandy Shores Airfield ( ) *McKenzie Field ( ) Notable Residents *Altruist Cult Victim *Ashley Butler (formerly/deceased) *Chef *Civil Border Patrol (formerly if disbanded/killed) *Clay Simons (formerly if killed) *Cletus Ewing *Clinton *Elwood O'Neil and the O'Neil Brothers (formerly/deceased) *Griff *Janet *Jock Cranley (formerly) *Johnny Klebitz (formerly/deceased) *Jolene Cranley-Evans (formerly) *The Lost *Maude Eccles *Michael De Santa (temporarily) *Mushroom Hank *Patricia Madrazo (temporarily) *Ortega (formerly/deceased) *Ron Jakowski *Ursula (formerly, if delivered to the Altruist Cult) *Terry Thorpe (formerly/deceased) *Trevor Philips *Wade Hebert (formerly) *Wallis Businesses *24-Hour Chinese Restaurant *24/7 *Ammu-Nation *Animal Ark *Auto Repairs *Blaine County Board of Tourism *Blaine County Savings Bank *Buddy's Trucking *Checkout! *Derelict Motel *Grapeseed Supermarket *Larry's RV Sales *Liquor Ace *Liquor Market *Rex's Diner *Sonar Collections Dock *Taco Bomb *The Hen House *The Paint Shop *Trevor Philips Enterprises *Up-n-Atom Burger *Yellow Jack Inn *You Tool Influence Blaine County is an amalgamation of several Southern Californian counties adjacent to Los Angeles and the Salton Sea. For example, the eastern desert and more rural areas near the Alamo Sea appear to most closely resemble western Imperial and Riverside counties whereas the western and more northerly areas such as North Chumash and Paleto Bay draw inspiration from southwestern Ventura County, and many of the northernmost and southernmost areas such as Paleto Forest and Bolingbroke Penitentiary, draw inspiration from southern San Bernardino County. The area is also very mountainous compared to the adjacent Los Santos County. Gallery ajmblainecountyspeedtrap.jpg|A Sheriff Cruiser near El Gordo Lighthouse waiting for a speed trap. Screenshot-TrevorOnQuadBike-GTAV.jpg|Trevor Philips jumping near a motel in a Blazer. Desert_water_tower.jpg|A water tower in the Grand Senora Desert. 1317-GTAV.jpg|A sunset in the Alamo Sea. Screenshot-Cropduster2-GTAV.jpg|A Duster flying over Blaine County, with the Alamo Sea and Mount Chiliad in the background. BlaineCountyTrailer-GTAV.png|Aerial view of Blaine County. SandyShoresCountySheriff.jpg|The Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station in Sandy Shores. PaletoBayCountySheriff.jpg|The Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office in Paleto Bay. Sandy shores fire dept.jpg|The Sandy Shores Fire Station in Sandy Shores. Fire Station Paleto Bay.jpg|The Paleto Bay Fire Station in Paleto Bay. GSDesert.jpg|An oil field in the Grand Senora Desert. Blaine_County_in_San_Andreas.png|Location of Blaine County in San Andreas. Trivia *A real-life exists, located in the U.S. state of . *The official seal of the County's motto reads "The morning glory county". Morning glory is said to be when a male wakes up with an erection for no apparent reason. This is another reference to Rockstar's sexual humor. Navigation de:Blaine County es:Condado de Blaine fr:Blaine County pl:Hrabstwo Blaine pt:Blaine County ru:Округ Блэйн uk:Округ Блейн Category:Counties in San Andreas (GTA V) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Maps